


Reaver

by SekhmetRising



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekhmetRising/pseuds/SekhmetRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most beautiful person can harbor the blackest, most corrosive spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaver

The smoke twisted in monstrous shapes around his head as he stared out over the Tokyo skyline. Every time he took a drag of the Dunhill, it brought the tight-fitting black leather glove—laced with the blood of his latest victim—close enough for him to inhale the sweet, metallic scent. This time… _ahh, this time was beautifully melancholic!_ This blood was the highest quality, and his cock jerked in agreement as he dipped his tongue in the iron-rich red smear adorning the glove on his free hand. The burst of tangy flavor in his mouth ripped a feral growl from deep in his chest, and his eyes appeared to ignite in the darkened living room. Light and the sound of running water spilled from the washroom door. He glanced in that direction, as if just remembering he’d left the faucet running, and took one final, long drag of the cigarette before ambling back into the washroom.

He shouldered the door open, savoring the blast of steam infused with the combined scent of hot water and death. The tub had just started to overflow. Bright splashes of crimson were caught in the numerous eddies, making a kind of three-dimensional tie-dye before being swept up and over the side of the pristine white soaking tub. With a flick of his wrist, the remainder of the cigarette met its demise with a soft hiss in the blood stained water, within arm’s reach of the now lifeless, nude body. Rivulets of red trickled from the thin line across the strong column of neck, their momentum slowing due to coagulation and lack of circulation.

Unable to stop himself, his hand snaked down to the bulge his pants, groaning as the glove left a dark spot over the fly. He squeezed gently, shaking with the anticipated first touch on that most sensitive of skin. With his lip curling into a wicked smirk, he undid the button on his pants, and slowly unzipped them, allowing his black boxer-brief covered cock to escape its confines. He gripped his turgid flesh, his face contorting as the pain and pleasure coalesced, and he slid his gloved hand along it, smearing it with red lubricant. Four long, hard strokes later, his balls drew up, and he spilled into the water with the sound of a rapist slipping a pill into his target’s drink.

He drew a deep, shaky breath in, and then smiled as he tucked himself back into his pants. He hadn’t been expecting it to last much more than that this time. How long had he waited for this very moment? _Two years?_ _Definitely a record,_ he thought, wading through the deepening water to sit on the side of the tub. He leaned over, placing himself almost eye to eye with… _his ex?_ He laughed at his sense of humor, voice echoing eerily in the oppressive air.

Gently, he reached out and brushed the errant locks of black hair out of his lover’s face. Eyes that were once glittering gold stared vacantly, turning yellow without the spark of life behind them. He sighed, knowing it was one thing he’d miss about the man. He leaned forward and pressed a final kiss on the cool lips.

“Of all of them,” he whispered to the cooling body, “I think you would’ve understood.”

Without a backward glance, he left the washroom. He paused for a moment to snag three more cigarettes, and the headline of the local newspaper beneath the pack caught his attention: _“The Yokohama Serial Killer Strikes Again!”_

“Indeed,” he muttered as he lit one of the cigarettes.

Akihito slipped out of the condo, out of the building without being seen, and quietly disappeared into the night.


End file.
